Girl In The Mirror
by El Leon Y La Oveja
Summary: Rosalie Hale-the most beautiful woman in the universe, right? So why doesn't Edward think so? Why does Rosalie want Edward to admire her so much anyway? This is a one off chapter, Rosalie POV as she tries to work out why Edward doesn't fancy her. ONE OFF.


It never failed to take my breath away. Just for a second but still, I was stunned every single time. Without fail.

In that second, I understood why all those insignificant human males were so desperately devoted to me, why so many men flirted with me that I hardly noticed anymore. Why so many talent scouts had offered me modelling contracts time and time again, once even resorting to stalking Carlisle to find out where I lived. I saw myself through the eyes of the world in that second and I loved what I saw. That was why I looked so much, sought shiny surfaces in which to peer, preen, polish and perfect perfection.

The sight in the world that I loved most was my reflection.

"Rosalie, you're so vain."

My angel's face twisted into a scowl, still looking pretty damn beautiful at the same time. I did not even turn around to look at him. It was cruel to admit it but my reflection was more interesting to look at than my obtuse brother.

"Get out of my head, Edward. No one said that you had to listen."

"I just wanted to know where Emmett was." Edward did not look very pleased to see me. He showed no signs of delight at my appearance. That annoyed me hugely.

"Then why don't you ask, like everyone else does?" I snapped. "You can be so irritating, Edward." He shrugged, completely unaffected, even when I tossed my hair from side to side. That move would have had Emmett drooling at my feet in mere seconds. I was offended that Edward would remain so...nonchalant. I wanted him to want me. I would force him to see my beauty. I batted my eyelashes at him, blocking my thoughts so he couldn't see what I was doing.

"Sorry. I was feeling a bit...dejected." I was using long words to flirt with him. Edward was such a word guy. And I could be a right vocab slut when I wanted to be. "Emmett's gone out...I'm all alone now." Edward was totally oblivious. Stupid boy. I sidled closer to him, stroking my free hair as I moved to sit on the couch, right by where he was standing. I leant my head against the wall.

"I'm very upset, Edward. Can you believe that Emmett's abondoned me? I really feel miserable right now." Edward may have been obtuse but his sensitive side kicked in. Ha ha, I thought and then quickly blocked it by thinking about the night that I was changed.

"Rose?" Edward definitely sounded concerned. I bit on my lip and gazed at him through puppy-dog eyes. Irresistible, so I'd been told.

"I just...don't feel that there's anyone I can talk to," I whispered. "Emmett's so...laid back at times. He doesn't have a bad past. He doesn't understand that side of me." Edward nodded and I could tell that he was reading my thoughts. I forced my mind back to my rebirth and the events just before it.

"Rosalie, don't think about that," Edward told me. "It's no good to dwell on unpleasant memories. You've had your revenge. It's time to move on. You have Emmett now."

Part of my curiosity was burning. Did Edward not find me attractive even when he could see me with another man? Even when he had heard us having fun every night? I had deliberately thought of nothing else around him, I had even pictured myself in various lingerie, hoping to make him realise how stunning I was. I wasn't used to rejection and Edward's cold attitude to me only made me feel insecure. It wasn't fair.

"So that's what you're doing." Edward had heard my thoughts. Dammit! I had almost pulled that off and now, he'd be wary of that in the future.

"Rosalie, what is your problem?" Edward sounded as if he was fighting off laughter. I scowled again and hissed at him.

"You are...so...RUDE!" I exploded. "YOU ARE THE MOST ARROGANT, SELF-CENTERED AND UNOBSERVANT CREATURE ON THIS PLANET!" Edward let out a snort.

"I hope you're excluding yourself from that analysis or I may have to surrender first place." Edward was laughing at me. How dare he? How dare he?! Only one thing left to do and I wasn't going to enjoy it anymore than he was.

I forced an image of myself in a skimpy underwear set into my head and grabbed Edward's face. Just before our lips met, he shoved me on to the sofa again and moved over to the door.

"Nice try, Rosalie." I had never been so angry in all my life. He really was the most aggravating being in existence and I was stuck with him in my family.

"And Carlisle thought we were going to get together!" Edward laughed, as he made his way out of the door. I picked up Emmett's baseball and hurled it through the closed door. The wood splintered and I saw Edward through the jagged hole, smirking and holding the baseball. That was it.

"Edward Cullen, I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him as he strutted down the hallway, still with that stupid smirk on his face. It really was completely unfair. How dare Edward behave so rudely towards me? How dare he lie and try to conceal his attraction for me? I was so furious that I needed to look in the mirror to calm myself down.

When I'd got over the initial breath-loss, I stared sadly at my reflection. What didn't Edward like about me? What wasn't good enough? My soft skin, my golden, jewel-like eyes, my long hair, not a strand out of place, my slim yet curvy figure... what was there not to like? I felt very insufficient when Edward insulted me. The only thing that I had ever liked about myself was my beauty. Now, as my "brother" disregarded it so, I felt wounded, hurt. Why was he so oblivious to my stunning looks? How on Earth had he managed to turn me down? He should be glued to my lips right now, addicted to my presence, in love with me, just like every other male that I knew was. Sure, I had Emmett. But he already thought I was beautiful. Edward didn't, or rather, wouldn't let me know.

I laughed to myself as a though occurred to me. Edward had better get prepared for a pretty lonely eternity because if I wasn't good enough for Mr Perfect, then there couldn't possibly be another creature alive who could win his heart.

Of that, I was absolutely, one hundred percent certain.


End file.
